memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/War Begins/Act Three
The Hermes is in front of the large debris cloud of the Federation fleet that was at a staging ground to counter attack the Klingon forces. In his quarters Captain Le'berval looks out at the debris field then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Commander Jones says over the com. He presses the com panel on his desk. Go ahead bridge Captain Le'berval says as he spoke into the com. Captain we're picking up a distress call from the USS Farragut she's reporting under heavy attack by a squadron of D-6 Klingon warships Commander Jones says over the com. Le'berval gets his jacket. Set course for their position and sound battle stations Captain Le'berval says as he spoke into the com and shuts it off. He walks out of his quarters as klaxon sounds throughout the ship as he heads to his station. The Hermes leaps into warp meanwhile the Farragut is taking heavy damage by three D-6 warships as it fires its phasers at them while dodging weapons fire. On the bridge sparks fly and coolant spews from the ceiling as Captain Garravick looks at Lieutenant Halliwell. Lieutenant target the port side warship and fire! Captain Garravick says as he hangs onto his arm rest of his chair. Lieutenant Halliwell inputs commands into the tactical console when the helm officer chimes in. Sir sensors are picking up a ship bearing two-one-five mark four Ensign Nelson says as he turns to him. Garravick is worried. Great more Klingons Captain Garravick says as he's worried. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Lieutenant Halliwell smiles and confirms its friendly. Wait their friendly, its Starfleet Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Garravick. The Hermes flies into battle and starts firing her phasers destroying several D-6 warships. On the bridge Captain Le'berval speaks into the com. Captain Garravick let's get the hell out of here Captain Le'berval says as he speaks into the com. Acknowledged Captain Captain Garravick says over the com. Both ships leap into warp before the remaining D-6 vessels could get a lock on the Saladin-Class destroyer to destroy it. Both vessels traveling at warp. Onboard the Hermes in the briefing room Captain Garravick, Commander Peterson, and Lieutenant Halliwell enter the briefing room and they join the other officers. Welcome aboard Stephen Daniel says as he shook his old friends hand. Garravick smiles. Daniel I thought I was gonna meet Captain Trask? Stephen asked him. They sat at the table. Starfleet promoted him to the rank of Admiral and gives him command of a Korlev-Class vessel the USS Hercules Daniel says as he looks at him. Stephen brings up the sector. We were on patrol with our taskforce when the Ridge heads ambushed us and took out my entire squadron if it wasn't you we wouldn't be here Captain Garravick says as he looks at him. Daniel smiles. Your welcome buddy we're on course for Starbase 23 Captain Le'berval says as he looks at them. The two ships approach the Starbase and docks at it. The two crews off their respective ships when they see a Starfleet Captain bragging about beating a fleet of Klingon vessels, as Typhuss sees this and then he sees his best friend John helping the medical officers carry the wounded off his ship as well as the dead bodies including Captain Peterson who was killed when a support beam struck him. Typhuss hey John says as he looks at him. Typhuss walks over to him and greets him.